


The Rest of My Days

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Magnus had chosen to be a lover over a leader.





	The Rest of My Days

"I'll love you for the rest of my life, Magnus. I swear to you, I'll never leave."

"No, my dear Alexander... I'll love you for the rest of mine."


End file.
